indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marion Ravenwood
Gaps Can someone fill the gaps concerning Oxley's letter, his capture, and eventually Marion's capture by the Soviets? Although I watched the movie twice, the dialogues were so fast that I couldn't retain a grasp to the timeline. What I managed to make out was this: Oxley realised he was pursued by the Soviets and sent the cryptic letter to the Williamses. Oxley then lost his mind, entered the sanatorium in Peru and then captured by the Soviets, Marion tried to find him and she was captured too. In one line, Marion's escape is mentioned but I don't know how and what she did then, perhaps she contacted Mutt and told him to find Indiana Jones? Eventually she was recaptured? Help anyone? MoffRebus 10:21, 24 May 2008 (UTC) That's just about it. You got it, I don't know if there is anything super in-depth that we could help you with. ;-)Lego Ninja Turtle 14:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Lego Ninja Turtle Indy's future User:Ronicle emailed this to me regarding recent edits to this page as seen here and here. Hi, I just wanted to comment on the Marion Ravenwood page, I feel that it is incorrect, I tried to change it but someone took it out. With the recent Indy 4 movie, the old Indy that appears in the young Indy series is now irrelevant. It was made before the decision was made for him to marry Marion and for him to have a son. The future is now different for Indy, there for making the old Indy segment incorrect. I feel it should be changed. Thanks for you time. It's clear that there are questions concerning the two story elements and I think they're worth discussing here. —Scott (talk) 21:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) *I removed it because the film doesn't contradict the series, it just reveals more about Indy'as past. The series shows that Indy lives in New York with his daughter and grandchildren in the 90s. The film shows Indy marrying Marion and accepting Mut Williams as his son in the 50s. So, by putting 2 and 2 together, we see that: Afer they wer married Indy and Marion had a daughter. By 1992, Marion has either died first or they have divorced by this point, and that (for whatever reason) Indy decided to live with his daughter instead of his son. For a better exanation of this, see my Jones family tree. Adamwankenobi 22:51, 29 May 2008 (UTC) **Is there anything in the bookends to imply she's no longer there in the 90s instead of just off camera? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 01:52, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ***I'v seen most (but not all) of them, and most of the time, they ignore the subject altogether. Only a couple of them actually deal with his family, and they seem to imply that 1. He lives with his daughter and her kids ("Ireland, April 1916" and the UK bookends for "Mystery of the Blues"), and 2. The rest of the family visits on holidays ("Peking, March 1916"). Adamwankenobi 05:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) contradiction They most certainly do contradict each other,It's also been said that the old Indy was removed from future releases of the young Indy series. I still believe any reference to the old Indy segment in the Marion page should be removed because it is totally irrelevant to Marion and Indy's life now, and no longer reflects their future. And by the way, why in the world are you speculating Marion's whereabouts in the old Indy segment? It's ridiculous to assume that she's no longer in his life... she's not there because it was BEFORE they decided to marry Indy and Marion, or even give him a son!Ronicle 12:52, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *There aren't any true contradictions between the two, only perceived contradictions. Let me give you an example: In Last Crusade, Indy and his father are living in Utah in 1912. However, Young Indy shows them living in Princeton both before and after 1912. Some would say this is a contradiction. But when you put the two sources together, you realize that they would have had to have moved to Utah sometime after their return home (and Anna's death). And by 1916, they would have decided to move back to Princeton. Adamwankenobi 17:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *I'm sorry but this is a bad example, in your example you can speculate the answers to things. It is impossib*le to speculate the whereabouts of Marion in the old Indy segment because like I said it was made before they put Marion back into the story, and it is crazy to assume Marion and Indy are not together in the 90s because you don't see her in the old Indy segment... Speilberg and Lucas didn't decide back then that Marion would be Indy's wife, I mean seriously you have to know that. I think you see what I'm saying but you can't seem to accept the fact that there is a new future for Indy and Marion, different than the one you saw in the old Indy. Ronicle 22:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) **No, I always assumed Indy and Marion would have gotten together at some point, regardless of the new film. But the TV series' bookends take place in the 90s, and people get divorced, and people die. Of course, I'm not speculating that either "happened", I'm simply stating that Marion is no longer a part of Indy's life by the early 1990s. Since she is nowhere to be found in the series, that's the best that can be said. Yes it is obvious that the events of KOTCS weren't conceived when Young Indy was made, but it is our job to put the pieces together without speculating (just as it is for historians who have two pieces of history which, on first glance, don't seem to mesh well). If you think this is strange, you should look at how messed up the Star Trek universe is (for example, the whole "Scotty in TNG/''Generations''" debate. Adamwankenobi 22:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *Lets just face it, because of the new Indy movie, the old Indy segment is just one big continuity error... I just doesn't belong on the Marion page Ronicle 22:58, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *There's nothing to prove it's non-canon, and besides, by the time Indy was a great-grandpa, Marion could have been dead. She could have died. There's a LOT of time between the two sources, here. ANYTHING could'ave happened. --The Wolfe22 23:02, 30 May 2008 (UTC) **Exactly. Besides, new things don't make old things continuity errors. That's backwards logic. We might as well kick The Empire Strikes Back out of Star Wars canon, since The Phantom Menace "contradicts" Yoda training Obi-Wan. ;) Adamwankenobi 23:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *New things don't make old things continuity errors, but in this case it does... It happens sometimes, sometimes story tellers will change they're minds and contradict something they did before, but when they do you should go along with the new story line. I think I've made my point though, so I won't explain it any further. Ronicle 00:01, 31 May 2008 (UTC) **I think I've made my point as well. Adamwankenobi 02:48, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ***I still think the mention of her not being there is unnecessary if it's not established in some way that she isn't simply off camera (move to behind the scenes at least). Like a mention of Indy being single, for example. I mean for all we know if it hasn't been blipped from the Indycron, Marion could be in the kitchen talking to Mutt. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 02:56, 31 May 2008 (UTC) *I completely agree with this Vetinari! Old Indy might not actually contradict with Indy 4, if they would stop making up they're "own " idea of why Marion isn't on screen then it would clear this whole thing up. As I said before, stop speculating about Marion in the 90s, if they don't mention Indy's wife on old Indy then why must you mention it on the Marion page? You are writing that Marion and Indy are no longer together in the 90s when you have no real proof! Sorry I'm finished now, I just wanted to respond to what Vetinari said... **Yeah, exactly. ESB and TPM don't contradict each-other because it was pretty much just retconned into the fact that ALL padawans are originally trained by Yoda, then later get a master. The same can be said for this. This could easily be retconned by Steven Spielberg or George Lucas coming out and saying "Oh, Marion and Mutt were talking in the kitchen" and it'd be done. Just because someone's off-camera doesn't mean they weren't there, and it doesn't give proof enough to say that they didn't exist when the movie was made. Things can be retconned like that. Simple, correct? --The Wolfe22 14:40, 31 May 2008 (UTC) *I would like to apologize to everyone for being too one sided about this, I now see that the old Indy segment is not entirely a contradiction, and can be easily fixed for errors. But I still stand by what I said before that speculation about Marion's whereabouts should not be made without facts, and there is no proof that Marion and Indy are not still together in the 90s, because like Vetinari said she could be off camera, and since she's not mentioned in the old Indy then it shouldn't be mentioned on the Marion page. Anyways sorry again and thanks for listening to my point of view.Ronicle 16:43, 31 May 2008 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!!!! THE CHRONICALS ARE NOT WRONG CRYSTAL SKULL IS BECAUSE THE CHRONICALS WERE MADE FIRST YOU @^&$ SO THEY SHOULD HAVE TOOK MUTT OUT AND USED THE FREAKIN DAUGHTER OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bekkeb 02:10, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Link to "The Mummy"... Though logged out when I wrote this, I am Dr.Chamberlin, the current sysop of "Rickipedia", a Wiki branch dedicated to "The Mummy" movies. That said, I can't seem to redirect the link at the bottom of the page for "Evelyn Carnahan" to the apropos page on Rickipedia. I would like that to be done by someone here, please, because the Wikipedia page on Evelyn Carnahan is not too accurate, while the page for Evelyn on the "Mummy Wiki" that I'm in charge of, though under construction, is more accurate, or rather, will be.-- 01:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) *Done and done. The Wikipedia page isn't there anymore anyway. Vetinari(Appointment) 02:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) A (Really) Dumb Question. When Marion married Indy in Crystal Skull, did she become Marion Jones or do you think she kept her maiden name? I only ask this because I want to know really badly and because when she married Colin Williams, she took his last name, so would she so it again? I am sorry if this is a really stupid question. (Which it certainly sounds like, to me.) I am full of this sort of idioticy.Lego Ninja Turtle 00:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Lego Ninja Turtle Marion Jones She married Indy at the end of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull so shouldn't it say Marion Jones? Just a question. Matt Seay (talk) 02:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) *Nothing to say she took his name (and according to the Greatest Adventures book she married under her maiden name). Vetinari(Appointment) 22:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Vandalizem Removed vandalizem. Page must be checkt. Prostitution So it mentions below that in an early draft of the script, Marion was forced to work as a prostitute after her father died. Don't take this the wrong way, but in fiction, prostitution always seems to make for an interesting female character. Either the prostitute is a villainess, hired to seduce and outsmart the hero, or she's an abused maiden, forced into the lifestyle out of necessity, forced to socialize with cruel and/or ugly men, and finally falling for a man who's both good looking and kind to them. For another example of this, go here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo3-CreQoD8. Like I said, it may not be the most glamorous profession, but it does make for some interesting characters.